Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Knight
by AliceCullen3
Summary: My second Christmas one-shot for this year. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen' can read if you wish but do not have to. In this one-shot Sammy, Lewis, Alice and Zora meet some students from Cross Academy but who are they. Read and find out.


**Here is the next Christmas one-shot of this year. Enjoy!**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Knight**

The group all ended up in another fountain. Mira and the Doctor immediately flew out of the water to shake the water off them whilst Sammy, Lewis, Zora and Alice carefully climbed out of the fountain in wet clothes for the second time.

If you didn't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen' here is a summary what has happened so far. Sammy, Lewis, Zora and Alice had fallen into a lake ending up in Arendelle. There they met Queen Elsa, her sister, Princess Anna and a talking snowman called Olaf. Now they have travelled somewhere else which was not home. Back to the story.

Like back in Arendelle, Lewis dried everyone with his fire but making sure he was carefully with Sammy as Human Immortals, or vampires, were highly flammable. The four all put the coats back on having taken them off back in Arendelle as the air was quite chilly. When they had their coats on, Mira and the Doctor both flew onto Sammy and Lewis' shoulders.

"I wonder where we are now." Alice wondered aloud.

"This is Cross Academy. Now who or what are you?" A voice answered from behind.

The group turned round to see a teenage boy with white hair and purple eyes behind them. He seemed to be in school uniform from the looks of it and at his side was a gun.

Lewis took note of the gun and made sure both Alice and Zora were safely behind him and Sammy.

"I'm Sammy, this is my friend Lewis, his sister Zora and her friend Alice." Sammy introduced, taking the lead. "Now who are you?"

"I don't have tell you anything. Now what are you all? Are you vampires?" He asked.

Alice, ignoring Lewis warnings, walked up to the teenager and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"That's very rude of you mister. We told you our names so it's only fair you tell us yours." Alice scolded.

The teenager looked quite surprise at Alice's scolding before a frown took up his face.

"Fine, my name is Zero, now what are you?" He said, finally introducing himself.

It seemed Sammy was getting agitated at Zero and his fangs began to slide out. Unfortunately, Zero happened to see them and immediately raised his gun to Sammy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sammy exclaimed.

"You're a vampire." Zero said like that explained everything.

"I'm not a vampire, I'm a Human Immortal." Sammy said, getting more annoyed at Zero for calling him a vampire.

"What's the difference?" Zero asked rhetorically.

"There is a huge difference?" Sammy said.

Alice and Zora then chose that moment to list the differences between vampires and Human Immortals.

"They don't sleep coffins."

"They can go out in sunlight."

"They have a venom to change people."

"They're eye colour doesn't change."

"Only vampires can have children."

"See, that's a big difference between vampires and Human Immortals." Sammy stated, grateful to the girls.

"Zero, who are you talking to?" A girl's voice called.

A girl came out of the trees wearing a uniform just like Zero's. She had short light brown hair, reddish brown eyes and seemed to be a bit short. Zero only sighed at her. It was then she noticed he had company.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" She asked.

Sammy reintroduced everyone to her seeming to like her more than Zero.

"I'm Yuki Cross."

"Well it's nice to meet you Yuki." Sammy smiled.

"Yuki, he's one of them as well. Don't fall for his tricks." Zero warned her.

"Hey, don't make me get my dragon on you. The Doctor will spray you with acid if you do." Sammy warned Zero whilst indicating to the dragon on his shoulder.

"And I'll set Mira on you too. She set your butt on fire." Lewis added.

"Zero, stop being mean. It's our job to help people as part of the disciplinary committee." Yuki scolded him before turning her attention back to the group. "Now how can we help you since you guys don't seem to be from around here?"

"We were walking through the forest behind Sammy's house and me and Zora ended up falling in the lake nearby. Sammy and Lewis went to help but we were all sucked into a whirlpool. We ended in Arendelle where we met Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna. A portal appeared in the fountain where we were and so we went through there hoping it would lead back home but we ended up here." Alice explained.

Yuki seemed deep in thought as she went over their story before coming up with an idea to help them.

"We need to find another source of water if you came though the fountain. There's a lake near the moon dormitory. Maybe a portal will open up for you. Come on, I'll show you the way."

Yuki then lead them to the moon dormitory and just like she said, there was a lake nearby. However, there seemed to be two students there as well. Their uniform was like Zero's except their's were white. The taller of the two seem to have lightly tanned skin, wide shoulders, amber eyes and auburn colour hair.

The other one was quite pale and was slim as well. He had light blond hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to have a childish look about him.

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki, what are two doing?" Yuki asked as they walked up to the two.

"Oh you know, just relaxing after class." Hanabusa answered. "Who are your friends?"

"One of your vampire pals and his friends." Zero answered, not giving Sammy a chance to talk.

"I told you, I'm not a vampire, I'm a Human Immortal. Get your facts right."

"Someone sure knows how to hold a grudge." Lewis muttered.

"Is everything alright over here?" A voice asked from behind them.

When they turned, they saw another male student in the same uniform as Hanabusa and Akatsuki. He looked like Yuki's older brother except for slightly darker hair and eyes.

"Lord Kaname." Hanabusa said with a surprise tone.

He immediate bowed before straightening up.

"Kaname, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I heard we had some new comers and I was curious."

Alice, throughout this, walked up to Kaname and tugged on his blazer to get his attention. Kaname looked down to her, immediately giving her his attention.

"Pick me up, please?" She asked in a childlike voice.

Despite being eight, Alice could still get away with being younger than she is. Kaname gave a deep sigh before picking her up. She immediately wrapped her arms round his neck, her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Sammy and Lewis looked surprised at her behaviour.

"What are you doing Alice?" Lewis asked.

"I'm getting a hug before we go. After all, I got a hug from Olaf back in Arendelle." Alice stated.

"Fair enough." Sammy said before noticing that Zora was walking up to Hanabusa. "Hey, Zora, what are you doing?"

"I want a hug before I go as well." She answered before looking up at Hanabusa.

Hanabusa just sighed before pulling Zora into a hug.

"I'm watching where you put those hands of yours buddy." Lewis said, keeping an eye on those two.

Sammy snickered slightly at his friends antics. It was amazing how Lewis goes into protective older brother mode whenever his sisters and his brother are being flirted with.

It was then that Zero noticed something strange going on with the water. Turning his full attention to it, he realised it must be the portal to take these weirdos home.

"I believe your portal home is here." Zero stated loudly so they could hear him.

Alice and Zora immediate stop hugging their new vampire friends and jumped head first into the lake. Sammy tugged Lewis as he was still glaring at Hanabusa before finally giving up and pushing him into the whirlpool.

"See ya later, amigos!" Sammy said before jumping into the whirlpool.

The five students watched as the whirlpool disappeared. Kaname last thought before it disappeared completely was…

_Alice was right about how those two make things seem like an adventure. A Sammy and Lewis adventure…_

**Hope you enjoyed my second Christmas one-shot, comeback to find out what happens to the group next.**


End file.
